


Boarding Puppy

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, bastinado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff boards his puppy with a friend. Jared tries to comfort Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding Puppy

Jared was on his knees beneath the worktable, suckling at Jeff’s half-hard cock. His wrists were chained to his ankle cuffs and his thighs were trembling with the effort of keeping himself from face-planting and strangling on Jeff’s dick since he couldn’t use his hands for balance. He’d lost count of how many times he’d scraped his head on the underside of the desk.

He’d been at it for hours and his lips felt bruised, swollen, and chapped with drool. Jeff got angry if there wasn’t enough slobber. Good puppies were supposed to have wet sloppy mouths.

Above him Jeff stopped clicking at his keyboard and cursed with annoyance. Jared stilled for a moment before a sharp tap to his ear told him to resume licking and sucking. Jeff continued muttering about incompetent assholes as he picked up his phone to make a call.

“The hell, Jim? You told me the Bell account was ours.”

Pause.

“So now I’m going to have to go out there and clean up his mess?” Jeff grunted with disapproval. “No, I can make it. But somebody in your department owes me.”

He snapped his phone shut and dragged Jared forward by his collar. He began fucking into Jared’s mouth in earnest with hard angry thrusts. After several minutes Jared’s eyes were watering as he fought to just hang on to the brutal face fucking. Finally Jeff emptied his balls into Jared’s mouth with a groan and Jared swallowed everything down.

When he was finished, Jeff tucked himself away again and pulled Jared from beneath the table. Jeff instructed him to crawl to the middle of the room, which was difficult with his wrists awkwardly chained as they were, and then told him to lie on his back.

“Show me that belly Pup, I’ll give it a rub.”

Jared rolled onto his back, his wrist cuffs dragging his ankles up so his knees were almost to his chest, legs spread wide.

“You’re very pretty like that Pup. You deserve a treat for how well you’ve been behaving.”

Jared whined unhappily. He didn’t want his treat, didn’t like it when Jeff played with him like this. It was easier to just be used and then forgotten when he wasn’t needed instead of feeling pleasure at Jeff’s insistence.

“Hush Pup. You should appreciate it when I feel like petting you,” Jeff said as he stroked Jared’s flaccid penis. Jared closed his eyes and thought back to Jensen, drizzled in chocolate syrup, how good he’d tasted, how good he’d felt when Jared was buried in his ass. His cock started responding and Jeff clucked approvingly.

“I like playing with your puppy dick. Maybe I should so this more often.”

Since Jared was rarely allowed to masturbate or even rub off against Jeff’s leg, it didn’t take long before he was coming, hot semen splashing across his belly.

Jeff scooped up some of his come and held it in front of Jared’s face.

“Now clean up your mess.”

Jared swiped his tongue across Jeff’s hand, licking away his own come. Jeff repeated the action until it was gone. 

“Good doggy.”

Jared chuffed.

 

 

After, Jared lay dozing on the floor in a patch of sunlight, exhausted from the face-fucking and wrung out from his own orgasm. In earlier days he would have used this time to remind himself that he was a person. That he’d once wanted to be a lawyer and help the less fortunate. He’d list books and authors in his head, or presidents, or times tables. Scientists and their discoveries. Shakespeare’s plays. Lists of political leaders that had allowed his current punishment by rape and humiliation to pass into law. As time passed though it became easier to use his downtime to rest and sleep and try not to think too hard about his former life. It hurt too much to remember being human and then have to crawl across the floor with a tail sticking out of his ass to service his Master.

He twitched a leg as he heard Jeff start talking into his phone.

“Mark! I need a favor, man.” He pauses and then laughs. “I promise it’s a favor you’ll enjoy.”

Pause.

“Yeah, I thought everything was handled on our end but now I have to go to LA and clean up someone else’s mess. You feel up to kenneling my pup for me?”

Jared’s eyes flew open and his breath sped up.

“Yeah, all next week. Right. Right.” Jeff broke into laughter. “Oh, Pup will love that. We’ll have to set up a webcam feed.”

Jared curled into a ball, trembling. He didn’t want any part of anything both Mark and Jeff thought would be fun.

 

 

Several days later he found himself kneeling on Mark’s front porch. He hunched over to make himself look smaller but Jeff jerked his leash and said “Posture, Pup.”

So Jared straightened, already beginning to drool from holding a squeaky rubber bone between his teeth. The headband that gave him the appearance of having cockeyed brown puppy ears was digging in to the soft flesh behind his ears, a constant grinding reminder that he was a worthless puppy slave. Sometimes he could nudge his head against a doorway and knock the ears off for a few blessed moments of relief, relishing the feel of blood flowing to his compressed skin again, but Jeff always found them and he always punished Jared for being an ungrateful cur. Most times, the spankings were worth it for a few moment’s respite from the hateful ears.

“I’m going to miss your mouth on me while I travel, Pup,” Jeff said as he rang the doorbell. “They really need to sort out these airline regs so pets can fly with their masters, don’t they?”

Jared whined.

“I know, you’ll miss me too. But don’t worry, Mark has promised to take really good care of you.”

Jared sighed. At least he would get to see Jensen again; that thought was all that had kept his fear in check as the days counted down to Jeff’s trip. And anyway, it’s not like he had any options. He couldn’t run away and risk setting off his shock collar again, he couldn’t call some nonexistent P.E.T. helpline and complain about his ill treatment.

He had to do whatever Jeff, and now Mark, told him to.

Mark opened the door and said “I hope you can hang out for a bit before you have to catch your flight.”

“Yeah, I’ve got some time. I thought Pup might want me to stay for a little while until he gets acclimated.”

“Great. My doggy’s been very bad, and I was holding off on punishing it until you could watch.”

As they talked Jared was tugged further into the house. It took all his restraint not to twist away from his master and try to make a run for it. Had his collar already been recalibrated to Mark’s perimeter?

As if he could read Jared’s mind, Mark turned to look down at him. “I assume you called the P.E.T. center and had his shock collar fitted to my coordinates?”

“Of course,” Jeff said. Jared looked down at his “paws” so he wouldn’t have to see Mark’s malicious smile.

Mark led them to a door. “Here’s the playroom,” he said. Jared let out an involuntary whine.

Inside, Jensen was waiting for them. He gave Jared an unreadable look.

“Say hello, boys,” Mark said.

Jared dropped his squeaky bone and woofed softly.

“Now, pups, is that how doggies greet each other?”

Jared looked up at him, confused, but Jensen knew this game. He crawled around Jared slowly and then buried his face between Jared’s cheeks, licking around his tail plug. Jared jumped in surprise and turned around.

“All right, your turn,” Jeff said, gesturing for Jared to greet Jensen. And so he did, cheeks burning with shame. 

 

 

“All right, doggy, up,” Mark said as he patted the surface of a sturdy wooden table. “Your uncle Jeff doesn’t have much time before his flight leaves.”

Jensen climbed up onto the table and held himself in the middle of it, staring expressionlessly at the wall in front of him. Jared saw that a sign had been hung at Jensen’s eye level that said “Bad Dog.”

“I think just this once we should let your puppy sit on the furniture so he can watch everything,” Mark said.

Jeff snapped his finger and pointed to the leather couch against the far wall. As Jared crawled across the room, Jeff said “I don’t see that tail wagging, puppy. Why don’t you show us how happy you are to be here?”

Blushing, Jared wriggled his ass as he approached the couch and climbed up.

“You should thank Mark for letting you sit on the furniture.”

Jared barked.

“I can probably think of other ways for him to thank me,” Mark said as he approached Jensen. He pressed a black gag that mimicked a dog’s muzzle into Jensen’s mouth and strapped it around his head, then pressed on Jensen’s back until he was kneeling on his elbows instead of his hands. Then Mark attached a very short chain to Jensen’s collar. He clipped that to a bolt in the table so Jensen couldn’t lift his head more than a couple of inches.

He pulled Jensen’s legs back until his feet hung over the edge of the table, then pushed them apart further and attached a spreader bar to his ankle cuffs. The bar was then chained to a hook in the floor so Jensen’s legs were almost completely immobilized.

“What’d he do?” Jeff asked, taking his seat next to Jared and ruffling his hair.

“He had the nerve to stand up on two legs and try to get at the people food in the kitchen cabinets,” Mark said. “Doggies. Do. Not. Eat. People. Food,” he said, punctuating each word with a smack to Jensen’s upturned ass.

Jared buried his head in Jeff’s shoulder and whimpered.

“Pay attention, Puppy,” Jeff said.

Mark opened the closet and pulled out a long thin cane that appeared to be made of bamboo. Jared squeezed his eyes shut. Jeff grabbed him roughly by the neck and said “Watch. I won’t say it again.”

Jared opened his eyes and watched as Mark lightly ran the cane across Jensen’s back, over his ass, down his legs. Then he lifted it and brought it down hard on Jensen’s upturned feet.

Jensen jerked forward and tried to pull his feet away from the edge of the table, but they were chained firmly. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Mark brought the cane down again with a loud crack.

Jared had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at Mark to stop.

“I thought this was a fitting punishment for teaching bad doggies not to pretend they’re people,” Mark said as he continued smacking the cane against Jensen’s helpless feet. “Now he won’t be able to stand for days.”

Jensen made it to 20 strokes before he began screaming around the muzzle gag.

Jared had tears streaming down his cheeks. He turned his pleading eyes to Jeff, who smiled at him with affection. “Puppy has a soft heart. That’s what got you in trouble in the first place, isn’t it?”

Jared bit his lip and turned back to the spectacle in front of him. He lost count after 40 strokes. Jensen passed out after 60.

 

Mark was sweating with exertion by the time he finished. Jensen was lying limp on the table, and Jared was shaking all over.

“Goddamn, that was hot,” Jeff said, fumbling with his zipper.

Mark pointed the cane at Jared. “Are you going to forget your place and try to walk around like a person? Try to eat people food?”

Jared shook his head frantically.

“Good boy.”

Jeff pulled him onto the floor and pressed Jared’s face into his crotch.

“Do you mind?” Mark asked. “My doggy’s out of commission.”

“Be my guest,” Jeff said, feeding Jared his cock. Behind him Mark pulled out his tail and spread his cheeks wide.

“Your puppy’s still tight.”

“Yes, and try to keep him that way,” Jeff said as he thrust his cock into Jared’s wet mouth. He tapped Jared on the ear and Jared knew the signal, swallowed him down as far as he could, even though he could feel Mark behind him getting him ready. He groaned when Mark plunged into him and then began rocking back onto Mark’s hard dick and then forward to take Jeff in deeper.

Soon Jeff was gripping his hair in handfuls and Mark was slamming into his ass and Jared felt like he had all the motor control of a rag doll. He noticed though that Mark made more of a point of rubbing Jared’s prostate with his penis than Jeff did, and to his eternal shame he started to respond. When Mark wrapped a hand around Jared’s waist and started fisting his dick, Jared groaned and tried to pull away. Mark slapped his ass.

“Puppys don’t get to decide,” Mark growled as he stripped Jared’s cock while thrusting harder into his ass.

Jeff came first, with a long drawn out sigh, and Jared dutifully swallowed it all. Then Mark gave one last hitch and emptied himself into Jared’s other end. Mark gave Jared’s dick another couple of tugs and then he was spilling onto the floor, whimpering.

“Good puppy,” Jeff said, patting his head. Mark gave his ass a sharp slap.

“Help me get my doggy down before you go?” Mark asked. Jared watched as they unhooked a barely conscious Jensen and laid him on his side on a large dog cushion on the floor. Mark pointed out the water bowl to Jared, Jeff gave him one last pat on the head, and they were gone.

Slowly Jared crawled onto the bed next to Jensen and snuggled as close as he could without disturbing his friend’s rest.


End file.
